


&burn

by Shavarix



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Listen I have no idea what I'm doing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, body recovering let's gooo, character dynamic exploration with mild plot, slaps akura-ou "this bad boy can fit so many bad decisions in him"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shavarix/pseuds/Shavarix
Summary: "Kirihito, run as far as you can. I'll draw their attention."Exhausted, the black-haired boy lifted his head, looking at the human land goddess before him. "How?""It'll be okay. I have one white talisman left", she answered, before facing him, a smile on her face despite the situation they were in. "We'll be getting to the surface real soon.""Let's hang in there, Kirihito."With that the girl turned around, confident steps carrying her quickly away from where the evil king could only sit and watch, wondering what a single human could even do.
Relationships: Akura-ou/Momozono Nanami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	&burn

This was bad. Kirihito knew he should try to get out of here. He had the goddess's hair and would be able to return anytime he wished to, and yet he didn't move a muscle. Her retreating form was small in the distance, and soon she would disappear completely out of his view. It was a good chance to get away. There might not be an exit yet, but sooner or later, Kikuichi and Monjiro or someone to get Nanami would be here, and all that's left for him would be to lay low until it happens. It was a decent plan.

Kirihito closed his eyes for a moment before standing up.

_Let's hang in there, Kirihito._

How dare she looking at him with that awfully soft smile. Now she even tried to save him with nothing on her but a single white talisman. If it weren't for the situation they were in, he might would have laughed. Saved a third time in one day by a human? He really didn't want to be reminded of just how weak he has become. But maybe he could change that. The conditions weren't perfect, but what other way was there? Perhaps it was his turn to save this troublesome woman—a human but still divine. Kirihito sighed. It was risky, even stupid, especially while being chased, but it was all he got. 

With paper-thin determination, the boy turned around. The exhaustion of running around the Netherworld all day weighed heavily on his overextended muscles. This body definitely wasn't suited for this kind of exercise, he thought to himself. At this rate catching up could take a while...

\---

She wasn't sure where she was heading. Away. That's all Nanami knew. It was her duty as a goddess to protect humans. But this time, Nanami felt helpless, the exit out of the Netherworld was closed, and with no Tomoe, there was no way for her to open it again. Up until now, when there was trouble, she always had her fox back her up, or Mizuki and Mamoru, even Kurama at times or at least someone. Down here, it was different, though. Her only companion might not be entirely what he seemed to be but was still just as human as herself. He didn't even possess any divine powers such as herself. So this time, it was her duty to be the protector, the backup, the one to get them out of this situation. Or at least, Nanami thought, at least she would see for Kirihito to get out. After all, what good would she be as a god if she couldn't even save a single human on her own?

The talisman fluttered in her hand, patiently waiting to be from use. In the distance, the forest fire burned as bright as before, and Nanami briefly wondered what would happen to the creatures residing in it. Was it possible for them to die in a world that was already dead? The ones she met weren't the most welcoming to her, but she would never wish them to die. 

A sudden noise to her right made Nanami whirl her head around, half expecting her pursuers to have caught up to her and half hoping of someone coming to her rescue.

"Kirihito?!" she exclaimed, halting abruptly to gawk at the black-haired boy leaning against one of the trees towering a few feet above the path Nanami made her escape on. 

"How- What are you doing here?" she composed herself, wanting to sound scolding. After all, she just told him to hide away, let her handle it, but the faintest feeling of relief would still flood through her veins. It was selfish, probably, yet she welcomed it in a way. 

"I-" he paused, catching his breath once more before slowly sliding down the hill he stood on. "I might have a proposal for you." He finally said when standing in front of her. 

"A way out." He finished, still looking at the goddess as her eyes slightly widened. No way he could- but then again, this guy was strange. Izanami's words came back to her mind. 'A magical being,' huh. She didn't pay much attention to it so far, maybe for the better, not that it mattered much anyway. In the end, the only reason she was even here was to save this mysterious boy, no matter who or what he was. Tomoe would be angry with her, but Nanami wasn't one to back down, not after making a promise. But if what the goddess of the Netherworld said was true, then he might really know how to get back to the land of the living. Maybe she wasn't as alone with this as she thought. They could make their escape together.

"What do I need to do?" She asked straight away. They were still being followed, even if their pursuers didn't seem to have located them yet, it was only a matter of time. Both of them knew.

"Your white talisman," Kirihito said, pointing to the piece of paper clutched in her right hand, "there's something we need to find." 

"Okay," she answered, that was easy enough, "lend me your back. I don't want to mess this up." For a moment, Nanami could swear he rolled his eyes before obediently turning around, slightly leaning over for her to better place the talisman against him. Holding it down with her left hand, she took the brush in the other: "So, what do you need me to write?" 

Being so close to the black-haired boy, Nanami could feel him deeply exhaling, her arm raising and falling together with the motion of his body.

"Akura-ou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two have too little content... I might only be a beginner writer, but I still hope some of you will be able to enjoy this little story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Note: The title is based on the song with the same name by Billie Eilish, but the story isn't related to the lyrics at all. I just like how it sounds.)


End file.
